Sailor Duchess
Duchess Productions' tv-spoof of "Sailor Moon" Cast: * Serena/Sailor Moon - Duchess (The Aristocats) * Amy/Sailor Mercury - Perdita (101 Dalmatians; 1961) * Raye/Sailor Mars - Olivia Flaversham (The Great Mouse Detective) * Lita/Sailor Jupiter - Judy Hopps (Zootopia) * Mina/Sailor Venus - Stella (Over the Hedge) * Darien/Tuxedo Mask - Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats) * Rini/Sailor Mini Moon - Marie (The Aristocats) * Hotaru/Sailor Saturn - Brittany Miller (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Amara/Sailor Uranus - Lulu Caty (Lulu Caty) * Michelle/Sailor Neptune - Susu Caty (Lulu Caty) * Trista/Sailor Pluto - Mimi Caty (Lulu Caty) * Molly Baker - Lady (Lady and the Tramp) * Melvin Butler - Tramp (Lady and the Tramp) * Luna - Kitty (Kimba the White Lion; 1965) * Artemis - Kimba (Kimba the White Lion; 1965) * Diana - Lukio (Leo the Lion; 1966) * Queen Beryl - Kismet (Chip n' Dale Rescue Rangers: The Luck Stops Here) * Jedite - Warren T. Rat (An American Tail) * Neflite - Steele (Balto; 1995) * Kenji Tsukino - Tom (Tom and Jerry) * Ikuko Tsukino - Toodles Galore (Tom and Jerry) * Sammy Tsukino - Banjo (Banjo the Woodpile Cat) * Peter - Sylvester (Looney Tunes) * Raye's Grandfather - Papa Mousekewitz (An American Tail) * Princess Saffron - Queenie (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Mika Kayama - Foxglove (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Greg - Pongo (101 Dalmatians; 1961) * Chad - Fievel Mousekewitz (An American Tail) * Zoycite - Queen Mouse (The Nutcracker Prince) * Malachite - Jenner (The Secret of NIMH) * Queen Serenity - Miss Kitty (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) * Zirconia - Scar (The Lion King) * Tiger's Eye - Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective) * Fish Eye - Lahwhinie (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers: Gadget Goes Hawaiian) * Hawk's Eye - Fidget (The Great Mouse Detective) * CeleCele - Applejack (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * ParaPara - Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * JunJun - Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * BesuBesu - Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Queen Nehelenia - Isis (Krypto the Superdog) * Mistress 9 - Miss Dalia (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Evil Prince Darien - Cat R. Waul (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) * Wicked Lady (Aka Adult Rini) - Delilah (Krypto the Superdog) * Super Beryl - Bagi (Bagi, the Monster of Mighty Nature) Seasons: # Sailor Duchess (Season 1) Movies: * Sailor Duchess R: Promise of The Rose * Sailor Duchess S: Hearts in Ice * Sailor Duchess Super S: Black Dream Hole Trivia: * This show will use the DIC/Cloverway dub. * This is the first TV spoof of Duchess Productions. Gallery: Duchess-0.jpg|Duchess as Serena/Sailor Moon Perdita in One Hundred and One Dalmatians.jpg|Perdita as Amy/Sailor Mercury Olivia Flaversham in The Great Mouse Detective.jpg|Olivia Flaversham as Raye/Sailor Mars Judy Hopps in Zootopia.jpg|Judy Hopps as Lita/Sailor Jupiter Stella in Over the Hedge.jpg|Stella as Mina/Sailor Venus Thomas O'Malley in The Aristocats.jpg|Thomas O'Malley as Darien/Tuxedo Mask Marie-0.jpg|Marie as Rini/Sailor Mini Moon Brittany Miller in The Chipmunk Adventure.jpg|Brittany Miller as Hotaru/Sailor Saturn Lulu Caty 2.jpg|Lulu Caty as Amara/Sailor Uranus Susu Caty 2.jpg|Susu Caty as Michelle/Sailor Neptune Mimi Caty 2.jpg|Mimi Caty as Trista/Sailor Pluto Lady in Lady and the Tramp 2 Scamp's Adventure.jpg|Lady as Molly Baker Tramp in Lady and the Tramp 2 Scamp's Adventure.jpg|Tramp as Melvin Butler Kitty 2.jpg|Kitty as Luna Kimba--kimba-the-white-lion-1965-5.jpg|Kimba as Artemis Rukio.jpg|Rukio as Diana Kismet 2.jpg|Kismet as Queen Beryl Warren T. Rat-0.jpg|Warren T. Rat as Jedite Steele.jpg|Steele as Neflite Tom in Tom and Jerry The Magic Ring.jpg|Tom as Kenji Tsukino Toodles Galore.jpg|Toodles Galore as Ikuko Tsukino Banjo.jpg|Banjo as Sammy Tsukino Sylvester in Bugs Bunny.jpg|Sylvester as Peter Papa Mousekewitz in An American Tail.jpg|Papa Mousekewitz as Raye's Grandpa Queenie 2.jpg|Queenie as Princess Saffron Foxglove 2.jpg|Foxglove as Mika Kayama Pongo in One Hundred and One Dalmatians 2 Patch's London Adventure.jpg|Pongo as Greg Fievel Mousekewitz in Fievel's American Tails.jpg|Fievel Mousekewitz as Chad Queen Mouse in The Nutcracker Prince.jpg|Queen Mouse as Zoycite Jenner.jpg|Jenner as Malachite Miss Kitty in An American Tail Fievel Goes West.jpg|Miss Kitty as Queen Serenity Scar in The Lion King.jpg|Scar as Zirconia Professor Ratigan in The Great Mouse Detective.jpg|Ratigan as Tiger's Eye Lahwhinie in Chip n' Dale Rescue Rangers.jpg|Lahwhinie as Fish's Eye Fidget-0.jpg|Fidget as Hawk's Eye Applejack in My Little Pony- Equestria Girls- Rainbow Rocks.jpg|Applejack as CeleCele Pinkie Pie in My Little Pony- Equestria Girls.jpg|Pinkie Pie as ParaPara Rainbow Dash in My Little Pony- Friendship is Magic.jpg|Rainbow Dash as JunJun Twilight Sparkle in My Little Pony Friendship is Magic.jpg|Twilight Sparkle as BesuBesu Isis-krypto-the-superdog-7.07.jpg|Isis as Queen Nehelenia Miss Dalia 2.jpg|Miss Dalia as Mistress 9 Cat R. Waul in Fievel's American Tails.jpg|Cat R. Waul as Evil Prince Darien Delilah 2.jpg|Delilah as Wicked Lady (aka Adult Rini) a81db66e8eb302b50158c71008c4023e.png|Bagi as Super Beryl Becky Thatcher in Tom Sawyer.jpg|Becky Thatcher as Haruna Flo-0.jpg|Flo as Susan Baker Queen Chrysalis.jpg|Queen Chrysalis as Morga Scat Cat.jpg|Scat Cat as Andrew Smiler.jpg|Smiler as Flau Nick Wilde in Zootopia-0.jpg|Nick Wilde as Crane Game Joe O.G. Readmore.jpg|O.G. Readmore as the Moonlight Knight Tom Sawyer in Tom Sawyer.jpg|Tom Sawyer as ??? Astro in Jetsons the Movie.jpg|Astro as Boy at Beach #1 Courage in Cartoon Network Commercial.jpg|Courage as Boy at Beach #2 Dollar.jpg|Dollar as Boy at Beach #3 Category:Duchess Productions Category:Sailor Moon TV Spoofs Category:Sailor Moon TV spoofs